universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Weapon Meister Academy
This is the profile for the Death Weapon Meister Academy from Soul Eater series. Summery Death Weapon Meister Academy (Or D.W.M.A. for short) is a school and organization founded by Death to train Meisters and Demon Weapons, maintain world order, and prevent the uprising of another Kishin. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Lord Death (Formerly) *Death the Kid (Currently) Commanders/Officers *Frankenstein *Marie Mjolnir *DWMA Central Intelligence Agency **Sid Barrett **Mira Naigus **Akane☆Hoshi **Clay Sizemore **Unnamed CIA student *DWMA North America Branch **Death the Kid **Spirit Albarn *DWMA Oceania Branch & DWMA East Asia Branch **Azusa Yumi **Joe Buttataki *DWMA West Asia Branch **Jinn Galland *DWMA South America Branch **Tezca Tlipoca *DWMA Africa Branch **Dengu Dinga *DWMA Eastern European Branch **Tsar Pushka **Feodor *DWMA European Branch **Justin Law (Formerly) *DWMA Africa Branch **Dengu Dinga **Alexandre *DWMA Western Asia Branch **Jinn Galland **Zubaidah Notable Characters *Team Maka **Maka Albarn **Soul Eater **Black Star **Tsubaki **Death the Kid (Formerly) **Liz Thomson **Patty Thomson *Team Kilik **Kilik Rung **Fire & Thunder **Ox Ford **Harvar D. Éclair **Kim Diehl **Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré *Gen *Auntie *Blair *Risa *Arisa Military Units Infantry *DWMA Troops Vehicles *Aircraft Carriers Ships *Troop Carriers |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Swords * Spears Ranged weapons *Guns Territories Death City * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (It was established on the day after Death defeated the first Kishin Asura) * Territory type: Capital City * Inhabitants: Humans, Weapons * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Varies with different Branches all across the world Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 7: Space: The DWMA organization possesses vehicles which allowed them to travel and even fight on the moon, Though this could be inaccurate seeing as the Moon is much closer to earth than it shows. Power Source Magic: Transformation (As some Witches have joined the DWMA, they have contributed some of their spells to the group, such as transformation into animals or back. Science: Synchronization (Meisters and Weapons can sync their souls together to amplify the power of their abilities and/or use other abilities) Conquest Stats Tier 11-A: Multi-City: The Organization has multiple branches that extend to every part of the world in each continent to extend their authorities. Power Stats DC: Island: Death is comparable to Asura who should be stronger than Crona who can destroy a city with his black blood. Island: Maka and other elite Meisters and Weapons should be comparable to Crona since they managed to fight on par with him before Asura took over. Multi-City Block: Before Crona's power up, Maka and other Meisters similar to her should be around this level based on Crona's power back then when he destroyed a ship that took a bit out of a town. Wall-Street: Standard DWMA soldier's attacking power (likely higher depending on weaponry) Durability: Island: Death should be around this level, comparable to Asura. Island: Maka and other elite members against Crona should be around this level. Multi-City Block: Maka and her fellow Meisters and Weapons classmates should be around this level. Wall-Street: DWMA Soldier's standard durability. Speed: High Hypersonic: Majority of the members should be around this level of speed, comparable to Death the Kid's Beelzebub speed from Death City to Egypt. Athletic Human: DMWA Soldier's standard speed. Skills Stats There are members among their ranks that have special skills and abilities that contribute to the military's efforts. such as anti madness wavelengths that protects those from psychological attacks. Strengths/Pros Their greatest strength comes from their usage of the organization and planning, it is difficult to get things done when battles fall into complete chaos or unsuspecting surprises. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of there are some moments in the Organization's history that they tend to hold secrets from some of their subordinates which can become suspicious at times. And there are Meisters and Weapons that cannot participate in operations at times because whatever reason when they are in different branches around the world. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Death (Current) Profile.png|Lord Death, the Founder and former leader of the DWMA Team Maka.png|Team Maka, which have been known to be the spear head in many important battles. Soul Eater Episode 18 HD - Fireworks at DWMA (stitched).png|Death City, where new Meisters and Weapons that train to aid the DWMA to beat back the Kishin. DWMA Students.png|Meisters and Weapons off to class Category:Tier 7 Civilization Category:Tier 11-A Conquest Category:Soul Eater Category:Anime/Manga Category:Magic Category:Divinity Category:Protagonist Category:Work In Progress